Ring The Bell 2
by SDgirl1991
Summary: It has been six years since we left Stacy. She is having a good life. Now she is afraid something bad is happening. This is part 2 of 123 ring the bell. Disclaimer I don't own anyone that is in the WWE or the WWE in general. This is completely fiction. It includes a lot of superstars I didn't list.
1. Chapter 1

"No," Stacy said talking to Mr. McMahon. She didn't want to hear anymore of what they had to say. She stood up and was about to walk out.

"Stacy stop, please let us do this." MR. McMahon just kept pushing it and was not going to take no for an answer.

"No."

"We want you to become face, and they only way to do it is to do this," he told her. She sighed and rubbed her hands on her face as she seen it was already 6:30pm and had to get ready for RAW.

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it at all," she said and Mr. McMahon smiled.

"Learn it you are on at 8:32," he said giving her the script. She grabbed it and headed out to catering and sat down and looked through her lines.

It has been six years to the day since that awful night since she has died at her prom. She is now twenty four years old and is the Diva champion. She signed with the WWE at the age of 20. It helped her and Matt save money up and adopted two beautiful children, as she was told she probably would never have kids again. Today they thought it would be a great idea to put her pasted in the story line to have her lose the title. She hated the idea that this going to happen. But then again just maybe it will not be so bad.

She heard her phone go off and she put the script down and looked and it was a message from Matt.

-Hey baby, me and the kids are in front of the TV waiting to see mommy-Matt

She weakly smiled at her phone as she didn't know how she was going to make it through tonight. She wasn't sure is she wanted her kids to see this, but she only got to see her children once or twice a week. Except this week she has a doctor appointment with test so they gave her the rest of the week off.

-Mommy loves you all-Stacy

"Hey good looking what's up?" she heard and turned around and Randy was walking up to her.

"Nothing," she said and started looking through her part again.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Just tired, after tomorrow I don't have to be back until Monday. Got to go in for a checkup on Wednesday afternoon and I'm doing my negative thinking."

"When Mike and I first met you, you were one of the toughest people we knew. Now you are more open on what you're thinking and feeling and we like that." She smiled as that wasn't completely true. She still doesn't tell them everything but it makes them happy that they think she does.

"I've learned my lesson. When you  
guys met me I was a scared 18 year old girl that thought she was going to die. I didn't know how to talk to people about what was going on, and blogging was the way to get it off my chest. Now I'm healthy and got to go get ready for my segment with the Bella's." Getting up Stacy just walked straight into the locker room and put on her new outfit for tonight. It was a tube top with matching bottoms. When she wears these she is afraid she is going to pop out of the top.

"Ready to switch places?" Brie asked as both Nikki and Brie were walking up to her.

"You don't want to be face anymore?"

"Na, no fun, I think it is your turn to have the crowed on your side," Nikki said with a smile. "Are you ready for this?"

"No," Stacy said looking down. Brie grabbed Stacy's arms with her hand and shook her a little.

"You will do great got that, now we will let you get ready. They walked out and Stacy took off her top and looked down and saw the scars all over her Belly from her battle 6 years ago. She just shook her head and put her top on and walked out to the ramp with her diva championship belt. Cena came up to her and smiled.

"Ready for this?" he asked and she just shook his head.

"It will be okay, So how are the babies?" he asked.

"Getting big, I can't believe they are going to be two next month," Stacy said smiling at him.

"Just remember that feeling during this segment. You are a great mama and your babies are going to be proud of you," he said which made Stacy smile some more. Just then her music hit and she started to walk out to the ring as she was getting booed. She loved the feeling that people hated and feared her.

"Coming to the ring from Pipestone, Minnesota the Diva Champion, Stacy!" She got into the ring and stood in the middle of the top rope and raised her belt. That was her least favorite thing to do as she as always afraid she was going fall. Just then the Bella's music came on. "And her opponent Brie Bella." Brie was the only one coming out as Nicki wasn't schedule to be out right now. She got into the ring and Stacy took a deep breath. The ref held up the title as it was a title match and the bell rang and Brie and Stacy went at it. Five minutes into the match Stacy was on top. She got Brie set up for her signature move and was about to capitalize.

"Stacy! Woo who over here," she heard and it was Nikki coming out. She tried to ignore her but she heard the crowed gasping and she looked over and on the big screen was a picture of her in the hospital at the age 18 right after her stomach surgery. A picture she was trying to figure out how even WWE got. She was so small and boney, with tubes coming out of every angle. She didn't have to act very hard as she was shocked and it hurt her. She has never looked at the pictures from what she looked like while she was out. How did she tell people she was fine when reality she looked awful? "Do you remember this Stacy? Lying in the bed almost dead. Oh wait you did die this night didn't you?" she stated and a picture of her at prom came up. In the picture she was smiling but that was taken possible 10 minutes before she died. The look in the eyes of the picture she looked miserable.

"Why are you doing this?" Stacy yelled as the tears rolling down my face. Just then Brie came from behind and got the pin on her. Brie quickly got out of the ring and ran down to Nikki to celebrate her win, as she was now holding the diva's belt. Stacy sat in the ring as the tears were just rolling down her face as she looked up at the pictures. She felt like she actually couldn't move as this hurt her too bad to see. Just then I Came to Play came over the arena and she knew this was going to be fun. The Miz walked out as the crowed was kind of quiet. He got into the ring with his microphone and stood over Stacy.

"Bet you wish you were dead now," he said with a wicked smile. You look so miserable then, now you just look pathetic, get out of the ring." Stacy stood up and got into his face and he smiled. "What are you waiting for shoo," he waved his arm. Stacy went to slap him like she was supposed to do but She had so much anger in me from those photos she slapped him good. He grabbed his cheek and dropped the microphone and slapped her but it wasn't hard but she act like it hurt. Then Stacy attacked him and knocked him down. It wasn't long until someone was grabbing her off of him and when she looked it was Cena. She started to fight out but it wasn't working. He wrapped her in a hug and just cried on his chest.

"Go, I'll take care of him," John said and Stacy shook her head and ran back stage. The Bella's were waiting for her.

"You okay?" Nikki asked. She shook her head and ran to the locker room. She wasn't going to stop for anyone. She heard her phone going off when she got into the locker room and she seen it was Matt. She didn't say anything as she answered the phone.

"Babe are you okay?"

"Where in the hell did they get the pictures?" Stacy asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked again which made her madder that he wasn't answering her.

"WHERE IN THE HELL DID THEY GET THE PICTURES!" she yelled louder this time. The phone went quiet.

"I gave them to them a couple of weeks ago. They told me they needed them."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! I HAD NO IDEA OF THIS!" furious she just wanted to hurt someone.

"Honey I'm sorry I thought you knew."

"Yeah whatever!" She hung up on him and chucked her phone across the room and watched it hit the wall and shattered to pieces. She then grabbed her bag and headed out and everyone was outside of the locker room. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Stephanie McMahon asked.

"When I said yeah we can bring up the cancer, I didn't know that meant I was saying yes to the pictures. I have never looked at those pictures. It brought back some painful memories. I'll see you all tomorrow," she started to storm out of the arena and someone grabbed her. She turned around in a hurry and it was Randy.

"I don't even want to talk to you," she said as she just kept walking. He knew she was mad and he let her be. She got to the door and jus stormed out. She needed to cool off and just get over what just happened.

**Please review and let me know what you think so far. Is she going to get over the fact this is part of story line now? Or is she going to do something stupid. **


	2. Chapter 2

Running out of the arena she didn't get too far before she fell to her knees, and started crying. She was more mad at herself as she never seen how bad she actually looked. She remembers how important prom was to her, and she did not want to miss it. She was so determined to make it to prom she was so blind on how bad she was.

All this stress wasn't helping the fact of she had a lot more on her mind and that just put her over the edge. "Stacy?" she heard and she turned her head around and it was Mike still in his ring gear. She turned back around and put her face back into her hands. "What is actually bothering you?" He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Did I actually look that bad? Was I really that blind?" she asked him as she looked back up and saw there was a bruise on his cheek. "Oh my did I do that?" she asked rubbing the bruise.

Mike smiled at her, "you got a hell of a slap." She smiled a little as she looked down in shame. "And to answer your question yes you looked bad. Why do you think Randy and I were always so worried about you that night?"

"To be honest I don't remember much of that night. It was so damn important and I can't even remember it." She was starting to really hate herself. "But if I didn't do this, I don't think I would have ever met you and Randy."

"I'm sure we would of met somehow, but you would have never got the money to pay for your treatment. So yes it is a horrible thing that happened. But it happened for a reason. You know Randy and I now think of you as our little sister and we care a lot."

"And I love you both," she said smiling at them.

"I need to go back in, do you want to come in with me?"

"I'll be in shortly," she told him with a smile. "I need a few minutes to think." He nodded and stood up and kissed her on the head as he walked back inside. She never could understand why if Randy couldn't get through to her Mike could, and if Mike couldn't Randy could.

It wasn't long until she heard the door open again and she turned around and it was Brie and Nattie. She smiled at them as they walked out and sat down, Nattie on her right and Brie on her left.

"Are you afraid to come out yourself?" Stacy asked Brie and she weakly smiled.

"We are curious," Brie stated.

"About?" Stacy stated.

"The pictures, I'm sorry about that. If I didn't have to look through them before so I wasn't shocked I probably would of went out of character and felt so bad. And now that I know you have never seen the pictures I feel even more guilty like I won the title unfairly." Stacy smiled and looked at Brie.

"Don't feel bad, I have a lot more on my mind and that just took me by surprise," Stacy stated as she whipped her eyes. "I also have to call and apologize to my husband for snapping at him for giving them the pictures."

"Stacy can we ask, how did you know?" Brie asked looking at her, as Stacy could see the sorry in her eyes.

"That I was dying or that I had cancer?"

"Both," Nattie asked with the same look.

"I knew right when they found out I had cancer that I was dying. But I did not want to tell anyone as I didn't want them to give me the same look you guys are giving me, and it has been six years to the day since I have died," Stacy stated looking at them both. "I have never been the one that wanted people to feel sorry for me. My parents found out due to a doctor bill that came with chemo therapy on it. My friends found out because the teachers were talking about it and students over heard and pulled my wig off. I was sick for a month, and at first they thought it was the flu, and then reflux. When I went in for the last time they did test and found the cancer. 18 years old and it was the first time I have ever been afraid to die. I've never thought that I would die at 18. I always tell Randy and Mike I don't remember much of prom, but there is one thing I do remember that I have never told anyone."

"Want to share? We won't tell?" Nattie stated.

"Yeah I won't even tell Nikki," Brie told her. Stacy thought about it for a moment and thought it was time to tell someone.

"I remember the out of body experience that I had when I died. I remember yelling at Mike and Randy for doing CPR on me as I was at piece and I didn't want to come back. It was the first time in a long time I wasn't feeling pain. And I held the grudge on them for a couple of years if it wasn't for them I would be gone now and I wouldn't have any worry in the world. Why because I would be dead, and I wouldn't be married, or have two wonderful kids. I love that about my life and how I have a job here. But if they didn't save me then I wouldn't be thinking it's coming back as I'm feeling like crap again. I am afraid to go to my appointment as I'm afraid the cancer is returning. I don't think I could handle having this again. And I haven't told Mike and Randy because they would have me in the ER in a blink in the eye." Stacy clapped her hands on her mouth as she said to much and now she wishes she could go back and take it all back.


End file.
